its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Ramsay
"'ITS RAW!!!! Fucking Raw!!!!"-' Chef Ramsay Gordan Ramsay (ゴードン・ラムゼイ, Gōdon ramuzei) is a celebrity chef who is the creator of various shows such as Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares and Cooking With Ramsay And Swedish Chef!. Ramsay is also one of the gods present in The Boomble and a recurring character throughout the series of Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable and There And Back Again. Ramsay is voiced by various different actors throughout Manga and Anime adaptations such as Cars Script, Categories and Otis. During live action movies Ramsay plays himself. Born in Scotland, Ramsay grew up in Stratford-upon-Avon. His restaurants have been awarded 16 Michelin stars in total. His signature restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay in Chelsea, London, has held 3 Michelin stars since 2001. First appearing on television in the UK in the late 1990s, by 2004 Ramsay had become one of the best known celebrity chefs in British popular culture, and, along with other chefs like Swedish Chef, Beard Burger Master, and Johnny Joestar, he has influenced viewers to become more culinarily adventurous. Appearance Body Shape Ramsay throughout his career has been shown to be very muscular. Ramsay works out similar to the characters of Giorno Giovanna, Cadence and Kuwabara. He has a upper body build due to working out a ton. Outfit Ramsay in all of his appearances has been shown to be wearing a white chef coat with white pants. He wears black chef boots when performing the creations of his various dishes. Occasionally in various OVA's especially in the Resurrection 'F' Arc, Ramsay is seen with a white Chef's hat. This hat similar to R.E.O. Speedwagon can have a different amount of blades that can perform the Blue Spiral Rotation. Personality Ramsay's reputation is built upon his goal of culinary perfection. Since the airing of Boiling Point which followed Ramsay's quest of earning three Michelin stars, the chef has also become infamous for his fiery temper and use of expletives.70 Ramsay once famously ejected food critic A. A. Gill along with his dining companion, Joan Collins, from his restaurant, leading Gill to state that "Ramsay is a wonderful chef, just a really second-rate human being."23 Ramsay admitted in his autobiography that he did not mind if Gill insulted his food, but a personal insult he was not going to stand for. Ramsay has also had confrontations with his kitchen staff, including one incident that resulted in the pastry chef calling the police.71 A 2005 interview reported Ramsay had retained 85% of his staff since 1993.72 Ramsay attributes his management style to the influence of previous mentors, notably chefs Marco Pierre White and Guy Savoy, father-in-law, Chris Hutcheson, and Jock Wallace, his manager while a footballer at Rangers.73 Ramsay's ferocious temper has contributed to his media appeal in both the United Kingdom and the United States, where his programmes are produced.7475 MSN Careers featured an article about television's worst bosses, which listed Ramsay as the only non-fictional boss. They cited his frequent loss of his temper and his harsh critiques, notably when he picks on something other than one's cooking abilities, such as calling someone a "chunky monkey."76 Although Ramsay often mocks the French, one of his most trusted maîtres d, Jean-Baptiste Requien (Royal Hospital Road) is French7778 and he also speaks fluent French from his time in Paris.79 In November 2007, Ramsay installed 29-year-old Clare Smyth as head chef at his three-Michelin-starred flagship restaurant on London's Royal Hospital Road.80 Smyth is the second high-profile appointment of a female chef by Ramsay, after Angela Hartnett. Ramsay has been criticised for his frequent use of profanity on his programmes, first by British celebrity cook Delia Smith,81 then, in relation to Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, by a member of the Federal Parliament of Australia.82 In his autobiography, Ramsay himself said he was unaware of the extent of his swearing until he watched an episode of Boiling Point. While he stated he did not have a problem with it, "Mum was appalled." On 5 June 2009, Ramsay started trading national TV insults with Australia's Nine Network, A Current Affair journalist Tracy Grimshaw. The day after his interview, he was a guest feature at the Melbourne Food and Wine festival. While doing his display, he allegedly insulted Grimshaw and made insinuations about her sexuality. Grimshaw responded the next day, calling Ramsay an "arrogant, narcissist bully."8384 Ramsay eventually apologised, stating that his behaviour "was a joke."8586 Ramsay has also drawn the ire of vegetarians. In 2005, he served ham to an unknowing vegetarian in an episode of Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares (Ramsay, in narrations during the episode, said he did not realise a chef at the restaurant put ham underneath vegetable toppings. The chef was also shown to have not revealed all of the ingredients within the dish.) He has also told the BBC that he has lied to vegetarian diners to conceal the presence of chicken stock in his soup.87 TV Guide included him in their 2013 list of The 60 Nastiest Villains of All Time.88 Despite being known for his ferocious temper, Ramsay has been well-received as the host of Masterchef Junior; in contrast to his interaction with adults, Ramsay was shown to be more considerate and sensitive to the kids featured on the show.89 Synopsis The Boomble Throughout the Gru Christ arc, Ramsay made a cameo working with Beard Burger Master in order to make various amounts of Crackers for many people like Gru to eat. Yu Yu Hakusho: DIU Duwang Tournament Throughout the tournament, Ramsay was cooking various meals with Swedish CHEF in order to feed the crowd. Before the final fight, Toguro challenged Ramsay to see if he could defeat Yusuke. Ramsay fought Toguro ultimately destroying him. Ramsay almost killed Toguro before he was called in order to secure the Lamb Sauce. Makai Tournament During the Makai Tournament Ramsay met up with Swedish CHEF again to give him an introduction into the tournament. Ramsay and Swedish CHEF fight just for fun's sake and a little competition for their cooking skills. Ramsay and CHEF goes to their ways and would meet again until the Ramsay and CHEF show. There And Back Again Hell's Kitchen Gordon Ramsay host's the Hell's Kitchen competition. Ramsay gives the contestants various challenges throughout the normal challenges and the dinner service. Ramsay throughout this series is known for getting extremely pissed off at the mistakes the contestants make such as serving food raw or for forgetting Lamb Sauce to plate on top of one of his famous dishes Beef Wellington. Ramsay one time fought and destroyed Goku and Vegeta with his partner Billz. Kitchen Nightmares This show features Ramsay as a helper in order to help poorly executed restaurants and get them into the light. Similar to Hell's Kitchen, Ramsay gets very angry at not only customers but also the people who run the business and gets into fights with other people. Cooking With Swedish Chef This show features Ramsay working with Swedish Chef in order to teach people how to cook and correctly execute their dishes. History Early Cooking Career By this time, Ramsay's interest in cooking had already begun, and rather than be known as the football player with the gammy knee, at age 19, Ramsay paid more serious attention to his culinary education. After weighing his options, Ramsay enrolled at North Oxfordshire Technical College, sponsored by the Rotarians, to study hotel management. He describes his decision to enter catering college as "an accident, a complete accident." In the early 1980s, he worked as a commis chef at the Wroxton House Hotel then ran the kitchen and 60-seat dining room at the Wickham Arms, until his sexual relationship with the owner's wife made the situation difficult.21 Ramsay then moved to London, where he worked in a series of restaurants until being inspired to work for the temperamental Marco Pierre White at Harveys. After working at Harveys for two years and ten months, Ramsay, tired of "the rages and the bullying and violence", decided that the way to further advance his career was to study French cuisine. White discouraged Ramsay from taking a job in Paris, instead encouraging him to work for Albert Roux at Le Gavroche in Mayfair. (While at Le Gavroche, he met Jean-Claude Breton, now his maître d'hôtel at Royal Hospital Road.) After working at Le Gavroche for a year, Albert Roux invited Ramsay to work with him at Hotel Diva, a ski resort in the French Alps, as his number two. From there, Ramsay moved to Paris to work with Guy Savoy and Joël Robuchon, both Michelin-starred chefs. In Master Chef season 3 episode 18, Gordon Ramsay stated that Guy Savoy was his mentor. He continued his training in France for three years, before giving in to the physical and mental stress of the kitchens and taking a year to work as a personal chef on the private yacht Idlewild, based in Bermuda. Football Career Ramsay played football and was first chosen to play under-14 football at age 12. He was chosen to play for Warwickshire. His footballing career was marked by injuries, causing him to remark later in life, "Perhaps I was doomed when it came to football."10 In mid-1984, Ramsay had a trial with Rangers, the club he supported as a boy. He seriously injured his knee, smashing the cartilage during training.13 Ramsay continued to train and play on the injured knee, tearing a cruciate ligament during a squash game. Ramsay has claimed to have played two first team games for Rangers. According to his autobiography Ramsay played "a couple of non-league matches as a trialist" for Rangers and was signed by the club at the age of 15.16 Allan Cairns, the photographer who took the picture in September 1985, said the photo was not one of Rangers first team but a side picked to play a testimonial match. A Rangers spokesman said: "Ramsay was a trialist in that testimonial game. He trained with us for a few months after that but then got injured." Powers And Abilities Restaurants Dishes Appetizers Entrees Side Orders Trivia Category:Characters